


I Knew Her

by onceuponanevilangel



Series: Cartinelli Week 2015 [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angie Martinelli as the Winter Soldier, Angst and Feels, F/F, Peggy Carter as Captain America, Winter Soldier AU, at least i hope so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanevilangel/pseuds/onceuponanevilangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha sighed. “Look, Peggy, whoever she was before, I don’t think she’s the kind of person you can save. I think all we can do is stop her.” (Belated) Cartinelli Week Day 3: Movie Plot AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is more than a little late, but I figured I'd catch up on the cartinelli week prompts I missed, so here is the obligatory Winter Soldier AU. Enjoy! :)

“Hey, Cap. You ready to suit up?”

Natasha’s words were slow and calm, but Peggy still jumped at her voice. Natasha leaned against the railing next to her and looked out over the horizon where Peggy’s eyes were fixed.

There was a long moment of silence between them and Natasha knew better than to push it. Peggy would talk when she was ready to.

Sure enough after a few more seconds, that was exactly what she did.

“I knew her,” Peggy said quietly. “Back when her name was Angie, I knew her. But you knew that already.”

Natasha nodded. “She was mentioned in your file, yeah.”

“Did the file say anything about the color of her eyes?” Peggy asked.

Natasha turned around so she could lean back against the railing and she crossed her arms over her chest, careful of the newly-stitched gunshot wound that was still healing. “It called them blue,” she said

Peggy scoffed and shook her head. “Blue. I mean, I suppose that’s the closest comparison, but her eyes were a million shades of blue and green and gold. You could get lost in them, you know? Like an ocean. I could practically drown in them.”

Peggy’s voice cracked on the last bit and she drew in a shaky breath.

“She sounds pretty special,” Natasha said.

“She was. She always knew how to make me smile.” Peggy paused. “Even when I had nothing, I had Angie.”

Natasha sighed. “Look, Peggy, whoever she was before, I don’t think she’s the kind of person you can save. I think all we can do is stop her.”

“Need I remind you, Agent Romanoff, the same things were said about you before you defected,” Peggy snapped with far more venom than she intended. She finally turned away from the horizon and looked at Natasha, not quite daring to meet her eyes. “I’m sorry, I...that was uncalled for. You’re right. I just don’t think I’ll be able to do that.”

Natasha shrugged with her good shoulder. “She might not give you much of a choice.”

She turned and started to walk back into the bunker, but she stopped halfway and turned back around. “I hope we do, though. Save her.”

“Me too,” Peggy murmured. “Me too.”

* * *

“That woman on the bridge. Who was she?”

The English words felt foreign on her tongue, and she could almost feel something tugging at the back of her mind like a word stuck just on the tip of her tongue.

“You met her earlier this week on another assignment,” Pierce said.

“I knew her.”

Pierce pulled one of the rolling chairs a little closer and sat down. “You work has been a gift to mankind. You’ve shaped the century and I need you to do it one more time. Society is at a tipping point between order and chaos. Tomorrow morning we’re going to give it a push. But if you don’t do your part, I can’t do mine and we can’t give the world the freedom it deserves.”

His words hung there in the air for a long moment.

“But I knew her.”

Pierce sighed and stood up, turning to one of the scientists. “Wipe her and start over. I need her ready for tomorrow.”

“Yes sir,” the scientist said.

Pierce nodded shortly and stalked out of the vault without a backwards glance. Once he was gone, the scientists started fiddling with the machines around the room and one of them approached her to push her back against the chair.

She could already hear the whirring of the machines and she bit down hard on the plastic guard that the scientist slipped into her mouth. Her head hit the back of the chair as the restraints popped out automatically.

In the instant before the pain came, a thousand memories were running through her mind like a video on fast-forward. Lips that tasted like vanilla and lipstick, red nails scratching at her skin, warm brown eyes that shone like chocolate diamonds, whispered _I love you-s_ dancing across her skin, and the brunette with the English accent who had called her by name for the first time in decades.

 _Angie._ She thought to herself just before she blacked out. 

_My name is Angie._


End file.
